User blog:JessyPop/The Water Bottle Wars
Hello everyone. It's time for the Water Bottle Wars. What is of this madness? We're having wars for the wiki to vote on what is better. First off was Pulp or No Pulp! Now, water. What is the Water Bottle Wars? Well, it's a tournament/war for the best Water Bottle taste. Tier One will have nominations. Until I end the Nominations tier, we will start the tournament. We will vote until a water bottle gets voted out. When a water bottle gets five votes to be eliminated, we will eliminate the water bottle. When it gets tied, we will have a Sudden Death battle. The two water bottles will be put up together and everyone will vote for the two water bottles to be eliminated. First one with five votes gets eliminated. The Water Bottle Wars were inspired by the Pulp or No Pulp war. We are actually having leaders. Whoever votes first for a bottle is automatically leader. So, since I voted for Dasani first, I am the Dasani Leader. The Leader can have a Vice Leader to also have the glory if there bottle wins. If you voted for a bottle and nobody else voted for it, then you don't have to have a Vice Leader. The water bottles on the banner are not the water bottles to be put up for nominations. It is jut a banner. You may nominate them, though. Everyone can nominate a water bottle. But, when it's time for voting, you can only vote once. But here's a little notice: Fruit flavored water, sports drinks, etc are NOT accepted. ONLY WATER BEVERAGES. Now, may the odds be ever in your favor. MAY THE WATER BOTTLE WARS BEGIN! Leaders *Team Dasani Leader: JessyPop, Team Dasani Vice Leader: ♥Dorothyy♥ *Team Poland Spring: CrAsh, Team Poland Spring Vice Leader: Misery Business *Team Fiji Leader: Cheesemybiscut, Team Fiji Leader: Unkown *Team Menehune Leader: DallasCubs *Team Smart Water Leader: Hunter Perry, Team Smart Water Vice Leader: Kikichara *Team Aquafina Leader: ThisOnePerson, Team Aquafina Vice Leader: Danixcalifornia *Team Deer Park Leader: Cheese45, Team Deer Park Leader: Unknown *Team Arrowhead Leader: Got2BFionaC101 *Team Thank You Leader: Degrassi Forever, Team Thank You Vice Leader: Kidencore *Team Acadia Leader: Blazen96 Team Members #Dasani (Nominated by JessyPop and ♥Dorothyy♥) #Poland Spring (Nominated by CrAsh, HeartAche, Rage&Love, Ethood1999, Misery Business, Michi Loves Muffin, Z! and ScottieTheHottie) #Fiji (Nominated by Cheesemybiscut, Pearl Myers and Thespontaneoustruth) #Menehune (Nominated by DallasCubs) #Smart Water (Nominated by Hunter Perry, Pinkeypie117, Kikichara, ParcyDriancfan778, HouseOfSpongeBobNick and Trent Phoenix) #Aquafina (nominated by ThisOnePerson, CurlyROXX92 and Danixcalifornia) #Deer Park (nominated by Cheese45 and Chidori1,000) #Arrowhead (nominated by Got2BFionaC101) #Thank You Water (nominated by Degrassi Forever and Kidencore) #Acadia (nominated by Blazen96) Voting Time WE VOTED. WE ALL VOTED. AND THE WINNER IS.... SMART WATER! CONGRATULATIONS HUNTER PERRY, PINKEYPIE117, KIKICHARA, PARCYDRIANCFAN778, HOUSEOFSPONGEBOBNICK AND TRENT PHOENIX. YOU ALL CAME THROUGH AND WON! CONGRATULATIONS. I'D LIKE TO CONGRATULATE THE FINAL FIVE BOTTLES, AS WELL. DASANI. CONGRATULATIONS. POLAND SPRINGS. CONGRATULATIONS. FIJI. CONGRATULATIONS. SMART WATER. CONGRATULATIONS. DEER PARK. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU ALL MADE IT THROUGHHHH. NOT REALLY, SMART WATER WON. A CEREAL WAR WILL BE TAKING PLACE SOON. MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE SODA WARS!! (eigth eliminated) Dasani (seventh eliminated) Poland Spring (runner-up) Fiji (first eliminated) Menehune (winner)' Smart Water' (fifth eliminated) Aquafina (sixth eliminated) Deer Park (second eliminated) Arrowhead (third eliminated) Thank You Water (fourth eliminated) Acadia Category:Blog posts